Hunters hunting in a strange territory often lose their sense of direction and are unable to find their way back to the point from which they started. As a result, it has been found to be advantageous to provide a compass on a gun so that the compass will be readily available to the hunter at all times. One example of a gun mounted compass is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,390. However, orienting the compass at the very end of the gun stock is not always convenient for the hunter to view the compass.
Normally, when a hunter moves about the terrain, the gun is usually held in a horizontal position ready to be quickly brought up to the shoulder and fired should game suddenly appear within range. In this ready position, the butt end of the gun stock is not readily visible to the hunter.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a connective arrangement for connecting a compass onto a firearm so that the compass will be readily visible to the hunter at all times during a movement about the terrain that is being hunted.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connective arrangement, as aforesaid, which is attachable to an existing piece of structure on the mounting structure for a telescopic gun sight mounted on a firearm and without requiring any modification to the existing structure of the firearm with telescopic gun sight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a bracket attachable to a firearm, which bracket has the requisite connective arrangement thereon to facilitate a mounting of the compass to the bracket.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a connective arrangement, as aforesaid, which is weather tolerant.